


Chasing Rain (The Professionals TV 1977) - Poem

by cybel



Series: The Professionals TV 1977 Zine Poetry [1]
Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: M/M, POV William Bodie, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: The original version of this poem was printed in the Professionals slash fanzineChalk and Cheese 6(1990), which was published by Whatever You Do, Don't Press! and edited by Mystery Frank. The zine's Fanlore page can be foundhere. Please note that this Fanlore page contains NSFW images.
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Series: The Professionals TV 1977 Zine Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549570
Kudos: 5





	Chasing Rain (The Professionals TV 1977) - Poem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morgandawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgandawn/gifts).

> The original version of this poem was printed in the Professionals slash fanzine _Chalk and Cheese 6_ (1990), which was published by Whatever You Do, Don't Press! and edited by Mystery Frank. The zine's Fanlore page can be found [here](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Chalk_and_Cheese/Issues_06-10). Please note that this Fanlore page contains NSFW images.

I walk beside you  
aware of your every move.  
You are graceful  
as water flowing,  
dancing over rocks  
rubbed smooth  
by its gentle persistence.

My sharp edges, too,  
have succumbed to you.  
Every part of me  
has been reshaped by you.  
But, like water,  
you are difficult to restrain,  
difficult to contain.

Loving you you is like  
loving the changing tides.  
Wanting you is like  
trying to catch the rain.


End file.
